Seasons
by jychan
Summary: The seasons of the life of Kou Shuurei. Season 1 centric. IMPLIED RyuukixShuurei.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari nor the characters...

jychan: I hope you won't mind the grammar errors, the inaccuracy, the typographical errors and the OOC's… Dozo. Season 1-centric...

* * *

_**Seasons**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was Spring when they first met each other.

Those were the days when Shi Ryuuki was still the 'foolish' Emperor. Those were the days when he fell for his own Consort, Kou Shuurei, for her nagging attitude. After some sermon and conversations the two of them had, Shi Ryuuki started on managing the Country of Saiunkoku, although under the direct order of Kou Shuurei.

It was also during that very spring when Shi Ryuuki started becoming the impenetrable and firm Emperor he is in the near future. But then, during that time, Kou Shuurei was held captive by the men of Sa Enjun, who 'planned' to kill Shi Ryuuki and have Shi Seien back and take over the throne. Although this was prevented, but Shuurei was poisoned although was cured a little later.

It was also at the end of that Spring, when Kou Shuurei had to leave Shi Ryuuki as she had finally fulfilled her 'mission' during her stay in the Palace.

* * *

It was during the Summer when Shi Ryuuki tried wooing for Kou Shuurei's affections.

It was during that time of the year when Shi Ryuuki tried giving 'anonymous' letters and also different kinds of weird gifts. Luckily, Kou Shuurei had accepted those gifts, although reluctantly.

During those days, Kou Shuurei had managed to slip inside the Palace, dressed up as 'Kou Shuu' and worked under Kou Kijin, the chief minister of the Department of Treasury and Taxation (Finances), as an errand 'boy'. And as she was working at the Palace, Shi Ryuuki, who was pining for her, had suddenly detected or perhaps, sensed her with his instincts, which made her say that the lad had rather 'strong senses'.

* * *

It was during Fall when Shi Ryuuki tried his best so that a bill would be passed before the National Examinations came up.

It was a bill that Shi Ryuuki was trying to get approved so that Kou Shuurei's dream to become an official would come true. It was because of his own desire to see Kou Shuurei again, as it was her dream to be an officer in office. During those time, he kept on working through day and night so that he would be able to pass the law and get it approved in that year.

* * *

It was during Winter when Kou Shuurei was able to pass the 2nd Examinations, which would determine if she would be able to take the Final Examinations.

It was the first time when women were the first time allowed to partake in the Examinations, which was because the bill that Shi Ryuuki was trying to get through, became a law. It was also during Winter when Kou Shuurei was able to meet To Eigetsu and Ran Ryuuren. They were two individuals that would be able to help her get through in the near future.

* * *

It was Spring when Kou Shuurei was able to pass Final Examinations with the 'Tanka' Spot, or nonetheless, the 3rd Spot.

It was then when the Top 20 were to become 'shinshi's and had to do several deeds during those days. It was also during those days when Kou Shuurei and To Eigetsu were harassed by other officials.

That took lots of straining from Ran Shuuei towards Shi Ryuuki, for him not to interfere nor help Kou Shuurei with whatsoever she was experiencing.

Meanwhile, there was an official who doubted of Kou Shuurei's passing with the Tanka Spot. And it just so happened that the said official was corrupted, in which, he used a fake ring, which he uses to do anything as it is a symbol of a Leader of the Sa Clan. But his corruption was not passed by Shi Ryuuki, who was being helped by Li Koyuu and Ran Shuuei, by gathering evidences against him.

In the end, it was taken care off and there were no more suspicions on Kou Shuurei's passing after having a verbal examination in front of Emperor and assembled officials.

Before Spring ended, Kou Shuurei and To Eigetsu were assigned by Shi Ryuuki to become Governors to the Sa Province. That took a lot of restraining for Shi Ryuuki not to interfere. But in the end, he had to let go of Kou Shuurei, well, not before they had a small talk.

* * *

It was during Summer when Kou Shuurei, together with, To Eigetsu, Shi Seiran, Kourin and Ro Ensei to Sa Province.

The trip to the said province was not easy but they had to do it as it was a job that only Kou Shuurei and To Eigetsu could do, after all, it was assigned by Shi Ryuuki himself.

Although despite Shi Ryuuki restraining himself much, he was not able to bear it and was accompanied by Li Koyuu and Ran Shuuei to see Kou Shuurei. In the end, he was able to catch a glimpse of her, while she was not able to know about it at all.

* * *

It was during Fall when Kou Shuurei met Sa Sakujun, a man who fell in love at Kou Shuurei.

But then, as Kou Shuurei became more friends with the said man, the more she became conscious of Shi Ryuuki as the said man was similar to Shi Ryuuki in a way.

Although in the end, the condition of Sa Province was settled after Sa Kokujun was proclaimed as the new head of the clan, it caused the death of Sa Sakujun, which greatly devastated Kou Shuurei, who continued on blaming herself for his death.

But after days, she was able to move on from it as she had to concentrate for Sa Province.

* * *

It was during Winter when Kou Shuurei went back to Saiunkoku to attend the New Year Celebrations.

It was because she was after all, one of the two governors of Sa Province. During that time, she was able to introduce a plan to making Sa Province the academic capital or moreover, a research center, which would benefit, not only Sa Province, but also the whole of Saiunkoku.

The idea impressed everyone during the celebration, including Shi Ryuuki, himself.

Days passed and Kou Shuurei was busy on making researchs and doing things for getting her proposal be approved.

But during one night, she was able to have a night to celebrate with her allies and acquaintances that she was able to meet and was finally able to say,

"Tadaima."

That is before she noticed that one person. That very person that caused all her dreams to come true was not there all along.

She was sent by Kou Shouka to the gardens. The very gardens where she first met Shi Ryuuki, in that Spring not-so-long-ago. She was then a bit shocked when she saw Shi Ryuuki at the very same place as she was.

During that time, she was able to say 'Tadaima' to him and at the same time, saying his name, like nothing happened. She was, of course, happy at the same time.

As she was home after all those seasons away.

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? I was just scanning around and I thought about I'd do a one-shot for Shuurei and Ryuuki!!!


End file.
